empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ibiza (Blake's Version)
Ibiza (la version avec Blake) est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode Steal From the Thief par Hakeem Lyon, Tiana Brown & Blake. Cette chanson est originalement chantée que par Hakeem & Tiana mais lors de la performance de la chanson aux MVP Movie Awards, Hakeem n'arrivant pas à chanter, Blake prend sa place et sauve la performance. Cette chanson est la 1ère chanson de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Bryshere Y. Gray, Serayah & Chet Hanks Paroles Top down Feel the breeze Chillin' with the homies in the beez Right now, catch me Linen shorts with the sandals on my feet Calm down, it's just me Ain't my fault that I make it look easy Oh, wow, I might be 'Bout the flyest one that you ever seen Serayah & (Yazz) I only do it for the couture Just come a little closer Maybe we can do the most, oh Right now, right now, right now, right now Real money, I ain't hood rich If you ain't a dummy, go stupid I got the check, baby You can make it run up, run up, run up, run up (Come on in) & (Yazz) Oh, what we got now Whole team shut down Things burn to the ground Burn up, burn up, burn up, burn up 2: Yazz Top down Feel the breeze Chillin' with the homies in the beez Pipe down Girl, please Don't you see the camera say cheese? Whine down, on me Shake it like some new car keys Cause right now, I might be 'Bout the flyest one that you ever seen & Yazz Oh, what we got now Whole team checked out This burn to the ground Burn up burn up burn up burn up [Verse 3: Chet Hanks with Serayah] Top down Feel the breeze Chillin' with the homies overseas I might move, I don't never wanna leave from the beast Watch the wind through the palm trees Goin' wild in Ibiza Only come around if you can keep up Turn this up loud in your speaker 'Cause I'm never going down, might catch a fever Tryna be a participant in anything we dealing with Ain't no point in considering it Girl, I know that you feelin' it Say it loud, scream it loud Ever night we going down, its going down, yeah Serayah You the man, you the sosa (sosa) Make all the girls go loca (loca) Run again like we post up Right now, right now, right now, right now Serayah Real money, I ain't hood rich If you ain't dummy, stupid I got the check, baby You can make it run up, run up, run up, run up & (Yazz) Oh, what we got now Whole team checked out This burn to the ground Burn up burn up burn up burn up Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Blake Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 Catégorie:Tiana